


La Discesa dell'Angelo.

by Elydan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydan/pseuds/Elydan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Ikari.<br/>Il tuo cammino verso l'infinito comincia ora.<br/>E sarò io, Kaworu Nagisa, a condurti verso di esso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo.

_C'è chi, tra gli uomini, sostiene che l'aldilà non sia mai esistito._  
La credenza futile ed inutile creata dai Lilims per sopprimere il dolore innato che ognuno di loro è destinato a provare dentro di sè.  
Un dolore carico di solitudine, di paure ed angosce.  
Perchè gli esseri umani non sono in grado di vivere da soli, ancor meno senza un obiettivo.  
E' il loro destino, la loro pena eterna.  
Per questo i loro passi sono infiniti, verso un cammino che cercano loro stessi di crearsi, sfumando il loro animo in mille e più emozioni contastranti a cui nemmeno loro riescono a dare un nome.  
Povere creature con una fine, con un respiro che viaggia verso il termine nel momento stesso in cui parte.  
Con un cuore che, come un sadico strumento, batte come un orologio lo scadere del loro tempo.  
I Lilims corrono, corrono verso la loro vita.  
Cercano di abbracciarla, di essere amata da essa, come se fosse la madre che senza scelta sono obbligati ad avere.  
Una mano crudele che si insidia nelle loro carni e priva loro di energia; attimo dopo attimo, secondo dopo secondo.  
Quanta meraviglia aleggia in loro: se solo ne fossero coscienti.  
Loro che possono commettere errori e credere di riuscire a ripararli.  
Loro che hanno un passato su cui piangere o rifugiarsi.  
Loro che sono in grado di sussurrare nel dolore, di saper amare.  
A noi angeli, ciò non è concesso.  
Ed io che, insieme di luce ed ombre e nulla più, mi trovavo a volte ad osservarli, piangevo il mio destino.  
Mi sentivo come se mi si fosse privato del bene più prezioso: il libero arbitrio.  
Io, creatura a cui il nome conferito è stato Tabris, non posso far altro che limitarmi ad immaginare come sarebbe stata la mia vita se...  
Vita: cosa è la vita?  
Non si può avere il concetto di vita, se non si ha una morte verso cui compiere passi.  
E' ironico come le religioni aiutino l'uomo a giungere alla pace eterna dei sensi per avvicinarsi il più possibile a ciò che noi siamo mentre io sono qui a pregare per scendere nel putridume del loro mondo per poter provare una scheggia delle loro emozioni, del dolore e delle passioni che alitano nel loro spirito.  
A volte mi è concesso di avvicinarmi a loro, quando Yhwh vuole che io lo faccia.  
Dono loro la luce necessaria affinchè loro possano sperare, credere in noi, in Lui.  
Perchè Dio sa essere distratto a volte, ed incredibilmente egoista nel porre il Suo giudizio: non volge mai troppo spesso  lo sguardo sui Lilims, ed io temo che lo faccia perché sia troppo terrorrizato dalle creature che Lui stesso ha voluto un tempo creare; ha voluto donare loro la possibilità di scegliere ed ora che li vede schiavi dei loro stessi peccati, non riesce a far altro che volgere la Sua "vista" altrove.  
Voi direste che è patetico, non è vero?  
Il Creatore che non sa contenere la sua Creatura.  
Un Frankestein che non sa domare la Bestia.  
Forse è per questo che il Suo sguardo si sofferma su chi è più insulso in questo pianeta, su chi può essere ancora controllato dal Suo volere.  
Come se, non riuscendo a domare i più temibili, Lui decidesse di premiare i più inutili.  
E fu quel giorno che iniziò il mio viaggio; il momento in cui Yhwh decise che sarei dovuto scendere sulla terra per seguire ed ascoltare un ragazzo: egli, ancora intrappolato nel guscio delle sue incertezze, non era ancora emerso nei suoi desideri e voleri lasciando il mio Signore incapace di giudicarlo.  
Avrebbe potuto essere mandato tra gli Ignavi; coloro che non vogliono esprimere pensiero su nulla; fu questo il mio pensiero.  
Quanti Lilims erano stati gettati nel dolore eterno senza avere la possibilità di redimersi?   
Perché questo ragazzo era speciale?   
Avrei voluto domandarlo, ma non mi è concesso chiedere a "Colui che è".  
Le sue erano le leggi a cui avrei dovuto rispondere ed obbedire per il resto dei miei giorni, poichè tale era il motivo della mia nascita.  
Osai dare un occhiata alle sembianze del ragazzo che avrei dovuto accompagnare verso il mondo eterno: non vi era nulla di speciale in lui, nè l'animo, nè l'aspetto esteriore.  
Ciò che di più comune poteva esistere era raccolto tutto in lui.  
L'inutilità era già strata prescritta nel suo destino.  
Sospirai e decisi che sarei partito immediatamente, e non vi nascondo che vi era una certa ansia in me; un ansia piacevole.  
Il desiderio di ritornare a camminare sul mondo umano era forte in me ormai da secoli.  
Quando toccai terra mortale, il mio aspetto era stato già da me scelto:   
Avevo scelto di essere un ragazzo, perché avevo letto nel suo animo che temeva gli adulti.  
Avevo scelto di possedere caratteristiche che potessero in qualche modo attirare la sua attenzione.  
Avevo scelto di essere bello, così che la luce falsa ed ipocrita che avrei emesso sarebbe stata in grado di farlo sentire protetto ed a suo agio, nonchè affascinato e così avrei potuto avvicinarmi più facilmente a lui.  
Avevo scelto di essere maschio, perchè le donne erano per lui la rappresentazione di una madre che da ciò che avevo compreso, credeva lo avesse abbandonato.  
Shinji Ikari.  
Il tuo cammino verso l'infinito comincia ora.  
E sarò io, Kaworu Nagisa, a condurti verso di esso.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
 **Ebbene si, sono tornata.**  
Con questa introduzione a ciò che sarà la mia nuova fanfic che non ho la minima idea di quando verrà portata avanti..  
E' tutto un punto di domanda perché sono in pieno periodo di studio intenso e disperato (come a mio solito, sapete che novità).  
Il ricordo di Kaworu Nagisa è tornato a farmi visita da un mesetto a sta parte: non chiedetemi perché, ho ritrovato una sua immagine e mi è venuta voglia di lui e così cerca cerca, scava scava.. l'amore è sbocciato, più forte che mai.  
Si può dire che Kaworu è stato il mio primo vero amore 2D; ricordo quando ero bambina e sospiravo ogni volta che veniva trasmessa la sua puntata.. avevo 14 anni, dio mio.  
Sono passati un bel po' di anni, fidatevi.  
Comuuunque, spero che vi piaccia questo inizio.  
E' un AU, quindi non ci saranno tematiche basate sul vero Evangelion, basti vedere che anche lo stesso concetto di Tabris cambia, credo lo abbiate notato.  
Attenzione: questo è il prima persona perché appunto introduttivo ma i prossimi capitoli è probabile che siano diversi: non so ancora se farli in 3° persona o no.  
Abbiate pazienza T_T'   
Alla prossima ragazze e ragazzi! Ciao ciaoo!  
PS: Se quacuno è interessato, mi chiamo Icarus_Rouge su Efp :3 Mi trovate anche lì. 


	2. Conoscenza - L'inquietudine dell'umano.

_< < Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now.  
[Beyonce- Halo]  >>_

  
  
  
  
  
 

La prima volta che lo vidi non prestai a lui reale attenzione.  
Ero così rinchiuso nel mio mondo fatto di insoddisfazione perenne da non riuscire a fissare nulla che non fosse il muro bianco di fronte a me.  
La lezione era insignificante, l'insegnante che parlava era insignificante e neppure le urla di gradimento da parte delle mie compagne riuscirono a mettermi all'erta su quello che sarebbe stato il più grave momento evolutivo della mia adolescenza.  
Ero bravissimo a cadere in uno stato di trans apparente in cui nessuno riusciva ad entrare, a meno che non cercasse di farlo con la forza.  
La verità era che nessuno ci provava mai realmente: era comodo tenermi a distanza così da non dover rischiare in nessun modo di creare una conversazione con me.  
Non stavo simpatico a molta gente, in verità non stavo simpatico a nessuno.  
Mio padre era la prima persona che avrebbe voluto rigettarmi di netto nel ventre viscido di mia madre nel momento stesso in cui sono venuto al mondo.  
Ero solo un peso e lui non aveva braccia psicologiche abbastanza solide per tenermi su, crescermi, comportarsi da padre: è ironico, dicono che sia una cosa che ogni essere umano possiede dentro di sè: la capacità di fare il genitore.  
Menzogne.  
Non crederò mai a chi dice simili cose, ucciderò chiunque me lo sussurrerà all'orecchio, strozzerò chi cercherà di urlarmelo in faccia.  
Le persone a malapena sono in grado di vivere..  
Non sono in grado di mantenersi ai ruoli che una stupida società ha cercato di infliggere loro come un castigo da doversi trascinare per l'eternità.  
Non mi importa di chi ha dei genitori dolci e pieni di amore per i propri figli.  
_Bugiardi._  
Non mi importa di chi sostiene che nella vita bisogna saper amare anche chi ti fa del male.  
_Ipocriti._  
Non mi importa di chi cerca di seguire i passi di chi lo ha messo al mondo perchè sono la loro salvezza, il cammino più facile che possono compiere.  
_Fortunati._  
Non mi importa di chi sarà una brava persona perchè un tempo dominata psicologicamente da chi ha donato loro lo spermatozoo della vita e il latte materno.  
_Bastardi._  
Nulla di questo conta.  
Perchè io..  
-Ehi?-  
Balzai sul posto, sgranai gli occhi e solo in quell'istante ebbi la forza di voltarmi per guardare chi si era degnato di donarmi un po' della sua attenzione per parlarmi.  
Fu strano, ritornare a dare importanza alla vita che mi era intorno.  
Mi ero quasi dimenticato che esistesse.  
-Ti da fastidio se mi siedo qui accanto a te? Il professore mi ha detto che potevo mettermi dove volevo e.. ho visto che sei solo.-  
Mi sorrise,di un sorriso così dolce che per un attimo sentìì da qualche parte del mio animo la voglia di piangere.  
Ci misi un po' a collegare i pezzi: ci misi un po' a comprendere che chi avevo davanti fosse una persona.  
A volte mi capita, vedo pezzi di pelle, occhi, ciglia, mani ma è come se il mio cervello non avesse voglia di cercare di comprendere cosa formano questo insieme: le persone non sono importanti nella loro unità infondo.  
E' importante sapere chi sei? Quale è il tuo nome? Perchè sei al mondo?  
E' importante sapere cosa ti piace? Perchè ti piace? Cosa non ti piace? Perchè non ti piace?  
Paziente, il ragazzo di fronte a me aspettava la mia risposta con l'atteggiamento di chi non ha un tempo che possa in qualche modo scalfirlo.  
Ma le risa dietro di me lo misero probabilmente all'erta perchè spostò i suoi occhi (rossi, insolito colore) verso le persone a lui dietro.  
-Aspetta e spera che quell'autistico ti risponda Nagisa! Datti un'ora e vorrai tu cambiare banco!-  
Le risa aumentarono, una voce di ragazza (forse una mia compagna, chi può dirlo) mi ha chiamato, mi ha chiesto se ero su questo pianeta.  
Non ho risposto, perchè non sapevo che dirle.  
Forse non ci sono realmente, ecco perchè mi sento così.  
So esattamente come le persone normali si dovrebbero comportare in queste situazioni, eppure non mi viene di farlo.  
Non ho  _desiderio_ di farlo.  
E quando non vi è desiderio, non vi è nulla.  
Per la seconda volta il mio pensiero fu rigettato di botto dentro il mio corpo; me ne accorsi perchè saltai di nuovo sul posto nel momento stesso in cui sentìì il tocco di una mano sulla mia.  
Bianca come il latte, sembrava brillasse sotto la luce del sole che racchiusa in uno spiraglio entrava nella nostra classe utilizzando la finestra come strumento solido di passaggio.  
-Non starli a sentire Shinji, non cambierò banco. Voglio stare con te.- e mi sorrise nuovamente.  
Mi accorsi ora che tutto il suo viso era posizionato perfettamente in modo che io potessi scorgere quel sorriso.  
Riuscì a collegare tutti i pezzi che mettevano insieme la sua essenza e mi resi conto di due cose:  
Era albino.  
Era bello come un peccato irrisolto.  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
Gli umani hanno un insolito modo di considerarsi creature evolute.  
Dicono di sapere cosa è l'ordine, eppure cercano disperatamente il disordine per dimostrarsi ribelli, migliori, innovativi.  
Vogliono raggiungere la felicità ma usano tutti mezzi che portano solo a dolore e rimorso per averla.  
Racchiudono la sapienza di un intero pianeta su fogli scritti e si chiudono in enormi sale credendo in questo modo di poter raggiungere il miglior risultato con la minor fatica possibile.  
In verità io temo non riescano a trovare nulla, se non la autoconvinzione di non star perdendo tempo.  
Vogliono vivere, ma non hanno la voglia di camminare per farlo.  
E pensare che ci vorrebbe così poco, per loro è così facile.  
Non hanno un obbligo dettato da chi possiede più potere di loro, ma allora cosa è mai che li blocca?  
-Bene, per favore fate silenzio! Questo sarà il vostro nuovo compagno di classe, si è trasferito da poco qua e ha bisogno del vostro aiuto e supporto, siamo intesi? Siate amichevoli con lui.-  
-Oh può ben dirlo professore!- rispose una ragazza che possedeva una lunga chioma bionda racchiusa in un acconciatura tonda, le sue amiche si misero a ridere ma io non ne compresi realmente il motivo.  
Lo immaginai però: avevo idea di come funzionassero gli uomini.  
Ogni cosa aveva un legame con la riproduzione: il desiderio di non estinguersi, di proseguire nel mantenimento della loro specie ed era un qualcosa che era diventato così parte di loro da non essere più in grado di farne a meno.  
Seppure dicessero di non desiderare una progenie, cercherebbero disperatamente l'amore in altre forme, in un compagno, compagna, nella riproduzione sessuale.  
-Bene, vuoi presentarti Nagisa?-  
-Ovviamente.- respirai a fondo, mi sentivo tranquillo, non vi era nulla da temere all'interno di un istituto scolastico.  
-Mi chiamo Kaworu Nagisa, ho 17 anni e sono lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza.- mi inchinai leggermente in avanti ed afferrai il gessetto che mi era stato donato dal professore per scrivere il nome sulla lavagna.  
Percepì dei bisbigli alle mie spalle, ma non ebbi voglia di concentrarmi per capire cosa dicessero, il che era un qualcosa di insolito per me che ogni volta che assumevo forma umana avevo il desiderio di percepire ogni cosa che mi era intorno.  
Credo che il motivo reale per il quale ho desistito è stata l'immagine di Ikari Shinji davanti ai miei occhi nel momento stesso in cui mi girai per riguardare la classe, piena di ipocrite e giovani promesse di un futuro banale.  
Sapevo che lo avrei trovato là dunque non mi stupì della sua presenza.  
Ciò che però mi lasciò perplesso fu la sua capacità di non accorgersi di me, come se non fosse realmente in quella stanza, come se i suoi pensieri fossero così forti nella sua mente da impedirgli di distrarsi sulla realtà.  
-Dove vuoi sederti Nagisa? Ci sono diversi posti liberi, l'aula è più grande degli studenti che la popolano.-  
Il professore era ciò che viene chiamato  _grasso_ fra i Lilims: non aveva capelli ma il suo sorriso ed i suoi occhi mi trasmettevano dolcezza.  
E' un uomo mite, colui che sa amare il suo lavoro ed i suoi studenti.  
Ma ansioso, per questo molte volte si porta il suo impiego a casa, lo rinchiude nelle mura invisibili del suo cranio e lo fa crescere trasformandolo in stress, ansia e preoccupazione che libera contro la moglie sotto forma di urla, a volte anche di schiaffi.  
Non dovrebbe farlo, ma non può farne a meno.  
Ama le persone sbagliate, ed è insolito come sia incapace di capirlo.  
Ma gli uomini infondo sanno meravigliare proprio per le loro incapacità: sono come dei pesci rossi in grado di dimenticarsi della loro debolezza nel momento stesso in cui si ritrovano a dover viaggiare verso l'altro bordo della boccia in cui nuotano.  
-Penso che.. mi siederò là.-  
Sentì un sospiro che sembrava tristezza da parte delle stesse ragazze che poco fa avevano parlato, mi venne per un attimo da dispiacermi per loro.  
Non era mia intenzione provocare loro alcuna forma di dolore, seppur minimo.  
Quando mi sedetti accanto ad Ikari Shinji però mi resi conto che neppure i rumori a lui vicini riuscivano a destarlo da quel mondo in cui si era rifugiato.  
Mi sentì per un attimo messo da parte; non pareva che la sua mente fosse caduta in un mondo simile a quello da cui io provengo ma sembrava non fosse neanche stabile sul mondo in cui ora dimoravo.  
Era forse nel mezzo, e fu la curiosità e un sentimento a cui riuscirò a dar nome in futuro a spingermi a chiamarlo,volevo la sua attenzione.  
Fui egoista per la prima volta nella mia vita umana.  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
Il professore non rinunciava al desiderio di avere la mia attenzione tutta per sè mentre spiegava la lezione di matematica.  
La sua speranza perenne nei miei riguardi avrebbe dovuto farmi stare meglio, in verità mi procurava solo fastidio.  
Ogni tanto mi limitavo ad annuire per poi tornare nel mio mondo, ma quando diventava insistente alzavo gli occhi al cielo, prendendomi il più delle volte una sgridata.  
I miei compagni ridono : ridono di me, della mia incapacità di stare al gioco su cui la vita ha già gettato i dadi e le regole.  
Si sa già chi sarà vincitore, chi perdente.  
Perché perdere tempo a combattere battaglie perse?  
-Ikari?- non so come è possibile, ma la voce dolce della persona che ora è il mio nuovo compagno di banco, riesce sempre a catturare la mia attenzione completamente.  
Non mi è mai successo prima.  
-Non riesco a capire questo passaggio, potresti per favore spiegarmelo?-  
Compresi ciò che desiderava da me, e insolitamente si formò in me la voglia di assecondare il suo volere.  
Doveva essere insolito anche per il mondo esterno perché quando alzai la mano sentì tutto intorno a me fermarsi.  
Il professore abbassò gli occhiali come per guardare meglio, come se stesse credendo di sognare.  
-Si, Ikari?-  
-Nagisa mi ha appena detto che non ha compreso l'ultimo passaggio professore, potrebbe rispiegarlo?-  
Nessuno parlò, nessuno fece alcuna sorta di commento, ma il sorriso dolce che mi donò il ragazzo di nome Kaworu Nagisa fu bellissimo.  
_Bellissimo._  
Come si scrive bellissimo? Da quanto tempo non formulavo questa parola nella mia mente? Esiste sul serio.  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
Le lezioni erano incredibilmente interessanti; amavo la voce suggestiva che riusciva a fare il professore mentre cercava di far comprendere a tutti nel modo più semplice che riusciva a trovare ciò che per lui era una passione.  
Era un gesto incredibilmente gentile il suo desiderio di farci comprendere ciò che lui aveva anni prima appreso.  
Il modo in cui cercava di renderci partecipi del suo mondo mi commuoveva: non riuscivo a capire come gli altri presenti nella classe non riuscissero a sentire la forza ed il sentimento che erano racchiuse in quelle parole.  
Iniziai, con sorpresa, a pensare che forse non era così sbagliato rinchiudersi in una stanza tutti insieme per numerose ore per cercare di comprendere il mondo esterno: tuttavia, non riuscivo ancora a credere che fosse il modo migliore.  
Gli umani probabilmente con il passare dei secoli ed una ricerca sempre maggiore di comodità, non avevano più in loro il desiderio di utilizzare troppo movimento fisico per raggiungere ciò che era di interesse comune.  
Coscienti di ciò hanno architettato il modo migliore per soddisfare delle esigenze necessarie alla loro evoluzione.  
Ikari Shiji, accanto a me, aveva gli occhi socchiusi.  
Il loro colore mi era ancora oscuro, perché non li avevo ancora analizzati con attenzione: sapevo che erano di un colore blu scuro tendente al nero, banale probabilmente in questa zona del mondo, ciò nonostante non avevo soffermato la mia attenzione sulle più minuscole sfumature e forme che si racchiudevano al loro interno.  
Sono quella la parte più bella ed interessante degli esseri umani per me: gli occhi.  
Sembrano che racchiudano al loro interno l'essenza primitiva dell'universo in cui vivono e di cui conoscono così poco.  
Volevo vederli ancora.  
Girati verso di me, avanti.  
Mostrami la tua diversità, essere comune in un mondo comune.  
-Non riesco a capire questo passaggio, potresti per favore spiegarmelo?-  
A notare la sorpresa che si formò sul volto del professore, dovevo aver fatto qualcosa di incredibilmente sorprendente.  
Era davvero impossibile dunque, per loro, raggiungere Shinji Ikari.  
A me invece era stato donato il potere di poter afferrare il suo incoscio.  
Era strano però il fatto che non avessi chiesto io la capacità di farlo.  
Che forse chi mi comanda ha voluto aggevolarmi il lavoro?  
No, è probabile che sia stata la mia bellezza fisica mischiata all'impegno per mostrarmi a lui così amichevole ad averlo svegliato.  
Eppure ora come ora non mi pare che questo ragazzo sia interessato a me, è strano ma non riesco a percepire vibrazioni di piacere verso la mia direzione.  
Mi voltai per guardare due suoi compagni di classe: ridevano, guardando Shiji di sottecchi, uno di loro portò una mano chiusa a pugno vicino alle labbra e la mosse avanti ed indietro mentre la lingua formava un insolita gobba su una guancia.  
Il compagno si mise a ridere ancora più forte, senza cercare in nessun modo di celare la sua ilarità.  
Non capì quel gesto, decisi che avrei chiesto spiegazioni più tardi.  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
-Ikari?-  
Ancora quella voce, insistente.  
Assordante.  
Come si permetteva questo ragazzo di intromettersi in ciò che è mio?  
E' qui da solo un giorno e già il petto mi fa male, esattamente al centro.  
Mi sento a disagio nella mia leggerezza, vorrei che sparisse così come è arrivato.  
-Scusami non volevo disturbarti, ma so che stai tornando a casa e mi hanno detto che vai a nord dell'istituto, volevo chiederti se avevi voglia di fare la strada con me.-  
No, non ne ho desiderio.  
-Fai come ti pare, non mi importa.-  
No, non ne avevo desiderio.  
-Davvero? Ti ringrazio incredibilmente, mi sento solo e non ho fatto ancora amicizia con nessuno.-  
Eccolo, il nuovo ipocrita di cui non ero a conoscenza ora vive accanto a me, condivice l'unione di due banchi e cerca qualcosa che da me certo non troverà.  
So benissimo che molte ragazze gli hanno chiesto se potevano riaccompagnarlo loro stesse a casa, ho sentito il suo rifiuto.  
Non mi dica di sentirsi solo, la solitudine quel viso soave e delicato non può sapere cosa sia.  
-Lasciami in pace..-  
-Eh? Ma avevi detto..-  
-COSA VUOI DA ME?- un emozione, mi uscì forte dal corpo e prese voce, mi spaventai io stesso ma non riuscivo a fermarmi. -COSA VUOI COSA VUOI COSA VUOI?-  
-Io.. io volevo solo..-  
-DEVI LASCIARMI STARE HAI CAPITO? IO NON TI VOGLIO ACCANTO, NON TI VOGLIO VICINO, NON VOGLIO NESSUNO, LASCIAMI STARE!!-  
Avevo caldo, troppo caldo, volevo scappare via e non riuscivo a respirare.  
Portai le dita ai miei capelli, li tirai con forza cercando di calmarmi ma non ci riuscivo.  
Sentì la mano del mio professore sorreggermi la spalla nel tentativo di rilassarmi, poi non ho visto più nulla, il silenzio è ritornato a farmi visita con il desiderio di divorarmi più forte di una belva di fronte alla sua preda.  
Nero.  
Buio.  
E poi luce.  
Il colore bianco dei suoi capelli era qualcosa che faceva bruciare gli occhi.  
Il colore della sua pelle dava l'idea che fosse trasparente, forse se avessi guardato meglio avrei potuto scorgere le sue vene bluastre, il cuore sotto la cassa toracica che batte.  
Quel cuore che suono produrrà?  
Chi sei, Kaworu Nagisa?  
Ricordo il tuo nome, mi sto impegnando per dimenticarlo.  
Lasciami stare, il mio desiderio di rivederti deve sparire con te.  
Non scombussolare la mia incertezza:non trasformarla in qualcosa a cui non saprò dare nome.  
Non ti voglio.  
_Non ti desiderio._  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
Shinji Ikari ha spaventato tutti i presenti con le sue urla e dentro di me ho provato una sensazione che credo si chiami  _imbarazzo._  
No, non è imbarazzo.  
E'  _senso di colpa._  
Sono stato troppo impulsivo, la mia richiesta è stata troppo invasiva.  
Era questo ciò che pensavo mentre mi incamminavo verso quella che era la mia casa, un dono che mi era stato dato per impedire che gli umani si perdessero in inutili domande.  
Infondo “Colui che è” non sa domare gli uomini, ma ne conosce le basi: i tasselli che formano la costruzione della loro società.  
Domani è un nuovo giorno, il tempo passerà.  
Avrò di nuovo occasione di riprovarci, perché è questo ciò che fa “l'uomo”: prova e riprova.  
Perde tempo e in quella perdita trova un po' di sè stesso: pronto a riperdere altro tempo per sapere qualcosa di più su di sè.  
Quanto sanno essere affascinanti gli esseri umani.  
Non vedo l'ora di vedere il tramonto, e poi l'alba.  
Il rumore delle cicale stanotte invaderà il mio animo ed i miei sensi.  
Speriamo che il tempo passi in fretta.  
Affretto il mio passo, voglio tornare a casa.  
Voglio rivedere presto Shinji Ikari.  
_Desidero._  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
**Ho voluto creare questo primo capitolo, sperando che possa in qualche modo piacere un po' XD**  
Mi sentivo ispirata, ho messo la musica giusta e via!  
Spero possa piacere a tutti voi, so bene che il fandom di evangelion non è molto presente ultimamente e devo ammettere che la cosa mi ha stupito considerando che l'uscita dell'ultimo film è un qualcosa di imminente. o_o  
Beh, vi ringrazio dell'attenzione! A presto!! :D ciaooo


	3. Consapevolezza - La fiducia dell'angelo.

Quale profonda gioia conquistò i miei sensi il secondo in cui sentì il suono leggiadro della sveglia legata al mio cellulare librarsi nell'aria per avvisarmi dell'inizio del mio secondo giorno come angelo sotto forma di essere umano.  
Avevo deciso di impostare un suono calmo ma al contempo deciso; sapevo che in realtà non ve ne era alcun bisogno in quanto i miei sensi riuscivano a cogliere,nonostante non avessi desiderio di ciò, ogni singolo istante: il passar del tempo che inevitabilmente porta l'uomo un passo più vicino alla sua eternità spirituale.  
Amavo far finta di esser qualcosa che non ero perchè era così rilassante non doversi preoccupare di nulla più che della propria esistenza.  
Eppure gli umani soffrivano di ciò, me ne chiedevo spesso il perchè: cosa vi era di così spaventoso in un numero scritto da un altro umano, seppur più adulto, su un foglio in cui mi era stato chiesto di sapere solo una minuscola parte di ciò che realmente vi è intorno a me?  
Il giudizio di una persona quanto può sconvolgere la mente umana?  
Lentamente mi alzai e mi diressi verso il bagno, deciso a farmi una doccia per poter godere anche di quel nuovo e frizzante aspetto della vita mortale: “ _l'abitudine”_.  
Forse però quel giorno non sarebbe stata una giornata uguale a quella precedente.  
Non dovevo dimenticarmi il vero motivo per il quale mi trovavo sulla terra e cioè condurre Shinji verso un cammino terreno la cui fine possa essere la grazia o la dannazione.  
Infondo sapevo che “Colui che è” aveva preso a cuore questa creatura, ed infondo lo amavo anche io.  
Si, amavo Shinji Ikari come si potrebbe amare un essere incapace di compiere da solo anche il minore dei passi.  
L'insicurezza spaventa l'uomo ma al contempo eccolo lì, affascinato dalla loro forma più debole e indifesa.  
Sorrisi spontanei si formano sul loro volto quando si trovano di fronte ad un miracolo di vita appena sbocciato.  
Shinji per me era un fiore ancora chiuso, incapace di aprirsi da solo perché il vento che lo sfiorava era troppo forte, troppo impetuoso: crudele cercava di spezzarlo e di distruggerlo ma quel bocciolo nero come la notte rimaneva immobile, chiuso, pietrificato.  
“Se dovrò morire” pensava “morirò come voglio io.”  
Combattere il tuo destino con l'insolenza non ti condurrà da nessuna parte, Shinji Ikari.  
Permettimi di aiutarti, voglio essere l'acqua che riuscirà a darti sollievo.  
Voglio essere le mani in grado di coprirti e donare calore quando sentirai il freddo pungere i tuoi petali.  
Sarai felice, e quando ciò accadrà io potrò finalmente provare con te l'ombra dell'emozione che sorgerà nel tuo cuore.  
Guardai la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio appannato a causa del calore che ancora si disperde nell'aria del bagno accompagnato dal profumo delicato del mio bagnoschiuma.  
Un sorriso, seppur lieve, si formò sul mio volto.  
Il secondo giorno..  
  
_*°*°*°_

Quella mattina, il cielo era di un colore grigio spento, macchiato di alcune sfumature di bianco acceccante in grado di farmi venire bruciore agli occhi e mal di testa.  
Non avevo voglia di andare a scuola, non avevo voglia di vedere occhi familiari, facce, pelli.  
Inutili strati di tessuti umani tutti riuniti in un grottesco insieme di creature che si facevano chiamare miei simili, ma che non lo erano.  
Come potevano capire il mio dolore quelle persone?  
Come potevano comprendere quanto male mi facesse anche solo esistere in questo mondo?  
I miei occhi si fermarono a guardare con espressione assente il vetro trasparente che mi proteggeva dalla vastità di sofferenza che avrei trovato fuori nel momento in cui avrei deciso di ricadere in ciò che comunemente chiamiamo “ _abitudine_ ”.  
Cosa ci può essere di piacevole nella costrizione di dover fare ogni giorno le stesse identiche cose? Esse non ci daranno sollievo, essere provocheranno in noi solo dolore.  
E' sempre stato così e sarà così fino alla fine dei nostri tempi, fino a che la morte inevitabilmente non ci porterà via.  
La morte.. anelavo ad essa.  
Se esiste un paradiso o un inferno.. oh, fa che non esistino.  
Fa che non ci sia il nulla, così che la mia mente possa finalmente trovare pace nella suo non esserci, nel suo non esistere più.  
La mia mano si alzò, provò ad aprire la finestra non perché avesse voglia di sentire la fresca aria del mattino sulla pelle ma perché sentivo dentro di me il coraggio formarsi, il coraggio disperato di chi vuole provare ad accarezzare la paura di una fine.  
Morte, a volte sei l'unica amica a cui posso agognare, la compagna fedele che come una madre un giorno mi rigetterà nelle sue viscere.  
Sei l'unica essenza che al momento mi vuole davvero.  
L'unica.  
-Shinji!!- la porta che si apre con forza è il suono che mi blocca dalla mia azione, mi voltai per guardare Misato, la signorina Misato in tutto il suo splendore mattiniero, se così mi è concesso chiamarlo.  
I capelli raccolti alla peggio in una cosa alta, vestita solo di una maglia e di una mutandina strimizzita, Misato cercava in modo convulso il resto dei suoi abiti tra le mie cose.  
-Perdonami!! Ma ieri ho guardato un film nella tua camera e siccome tu eri in cucina a studiare, temo di aver esagerato con la birra e di essermi slacciata il reggiseno qui ed avertelo buttato da qualche parte! Dannazione non riesco a trovarlo! Cazzo è l'unico paio pulito che ho! Shi-Shinji non sai dov.. Ahu! Che male!! Ho sbattuto il mignolo del piede contro questo maledettissimo spigolo!-  
Sorrisi lievemente, perché la scena che mi era di fronte sapeva sfumarsi di ironia già solo per il fatto che era la signorina Misato ad esserne protagonista.  
Adoravo la signorina Misato come un fratello minore può amare una sorella, a volte come un figlio può amare una madre fin troppo giovane e poco esperta per lui.  
Sapeva esser dolce, sapeva esser gentile ma il più delle volte l'alcool eccessivo che inseriva nel suo corpo la rendeva sbadata e con delle abitudini non propriamente piacevi alla vista.  
Come in quell'istante che, mentre cercava piegata in avanti il proprio reggiseno, mostrava i seni attraverso una scollatura fin troppo ampia: riuscivo ad intravvedere i capezzoli scuri e stranamente eretti.  
-Shinji!! Sei pronto allora? Ti devo portare a scuola no? Oh al diavolo il reggiseno, posso andare benissimo a lavoro senza! Nessuno se ne accorgerà no?- E fissava me, come se io potessi darle chissà quale convinzione.  
-Penso.. penso di no.- sussurrai senza smettere di guardare i suoi occhi, come a volerla tranquillizzare a riguardo.  
Lei rimase a ricambiare il mio sguardo per pochi attimi e poi alzò il capo come a voler far scricchiolare il collo, sospirando e lasciando che i capelli lunghi neri accarezzassero la sua schiena.  
-Ok, sono pronta.- cercò di autoconvincersi -Andiamo.-  
-Vuole uscire così?-  
-Ovviamente no stupidino, metterò dei jeans.-  
-E' proprio convinta a riguardo allora.- sorrisi della sua spavalderia.  
-Quando si sta bene con sé stessi, si sta bene in qualsiasi modo Shinji!-  
Presi la mia cartella e mi avvicinai a lei, dirigendomi poi verso la porta.  
-Lei sta bene con sé stessa dunque, signorina Misato?-  
Rise, mentre chiudeva la porta della mia camera.  
-Ma ovviamente no!!-  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
Fui felice infondo di intrattenermi all'uscita della scuola con quella ragazza.  
Mi disse di chiamarsi Chiyoko, aveva due anni in più di me ed era ormai prossima al diploma: i capelli neri erano lunghi, parevan morbidi al tatto e pensai che doveva amare averne molta cura.  
Gli occhi invece eran d'un azzurro così chiaro che sembravan bianchi, le dissi che il tempo atmosferico di quel giorno non le donava giustizia e le sue guance si arrossarono incredibilmente.  
Devo aver provocato in lei ciò che i Lilins chiamano “imbarazzo”; in verità non era mia intenzione agitarla, ma non so ancor bene cosa mi è concesso dire di ciò che penso cosa no.  
Non ho compreso ancora quali sono i limiti del proprio esprimersi.  
\- Ti.. Ti ringrazio Nagisa Kun.. Ecco, c'è un motivo per il quale ti ho chiesto di rimanere qui con me per un po'.-  
-Orbene dimmi!- le risposi, sorridendole dolcemente nel tentativo di rilassarla.  
-E..Ecco, tu.. tu mi piaci molto ed io.. ecco volevo chiederti se ti andrebbe di diventare.. il mio ragazzo.-  
Il suo ragazzo?  
Ciò che intendeva era un legame? Un legame spirituale e dunque poi fisico, seguendo la procedura di ciò che porta all'evoluzione della specie dei Lilins?  
Loro che si limitano alla meraviglia di amare una sola ed unica persona promettendosi di fronte a un cielo che sperano sia la cupola ascoltatrice della loro promesse di mantenere tale contratto sentimentale che loro stessi si sono inflitti.  
Ho sempre guardato dall'alto con estrema curiosità e cura a questa caratteristica di loro.  
Stavo per aprir bocca quando sentii dei passi dietro di me, mi voltai con calma e non so perché lo feci ma quando mi trovai Shinji Ikari ad osservarmi con espressione quasi scioccata non riuscii ad allontanare i miei occhi dai suoi.  
-Na..Nagisa Kun?- la voce lieve della ragazza, probabilmente velata da una sottile nota di impazienza, mi riportò a riosservarla.  
-Temo di non poterti donare una risposta affermativa, Chiyoko, per motivi che so benissimo non comprenderai.. vorrei davvero darti una risposta più soddisfacente ma non mi è concesso, spero tu possa perdonarmi.-  
Lei ricambiò il mio sguardo, ma sul suo volto si formò solo un minuscolo sorriso mentre gli occhi si abbassarono ad osservare,probabilmente senza realmente vedere, le proprie scarpe nere lucide dalla struttura tipica di chi ama una ruvida compostezza contornata da eleganza.  
\- Immagino che sarebbe stata questa la tua risposta.. non ti preoccupare non c'é nessun problema. Ti ringrazio tantissimo per avermi concesso un po' del tuo tempo.- fece un lieve inchino e poi si allontanò senza eccessiva fretta.  
La mia attenzione invece era già volata via; spiccato il volo dai suoi occhi chiari (che dovevan per forza essere una benedizione che 鼎olui che 阡 le ha voluto dare insieme alla cordialità che esprimeva tutto il suo essere) per poter prendere possesso di quelli blu intenso di Shinji, ora così seri, così indagatori.  
\- Hai dei bellissimi occhi anche tu Ikari..- sussurrai senza nemmeno pensare di fermarmi, quasi mi sentissi il dovere di dirlo.  
Non so ancora perché quel giorno lo feci, non posso donarvi risposta mi dispiace.  
So solo che quando vidi i soggetti del mio complimenti spalancarsi per la sorpresa, qualcosa dentro di me si mosse.  
\- Perchè hai detto di no a quella ragazza?-  
Sul mio viso si dipinse un espressione di pura sorpresa, sfumando poi in un sorriso dolce e lieve: era curioso, curioso di qualcosa che mi riguardava.  
Ne ero felice.  
La curiosità è una bella cosa, simboleggia fuoriuscita da una sensazione di apatia.  
\- Non avrei potuto renderla felice come lei in verità meritava.-  
Shinji Ikari alzò i suoi occhi, meravigliosa essenza d'un anima smarrita, per guardare il cielo per un istante e poi..  
-Nessuno può rendere felice nessuno in questo mondo, siamo tutti soli.-  
-Tu credi?- chiesi con un tono dolce, nel tentativo di non metterlo subito all'erta.  
-Io lo sono.-  
-Sei solo?-  
-Si. Lo sono.-  
-Forse non lo sei come credi. Guardati intorno, hai persone che ti stanno camminando affianco, persone dietro ed avanti a te, e poi ci sono io.-  
-Loro non possono capirmi, nemmeno tu puoi..-  
-E' vero, ma se i Lilins potessero capirsi l'un l'altro, allora non vi sarebbe necessità di parola, di esprimersi, di mostrare sé stessi attraverso gesti e parole..-  
-Lilins?- sgranò gli occhi e schiuse le labbra, e mi accorsi di quanto femminee siano le curve scure che contornavano la sua bocca.  
-Perdonami..- un lieve riso, non riuscìì a trattenerlo -Intendevo gli umani.-  
Non sembrava avesse voglia di proseguire il discorso, compì dei passi e mi superò.  
La conversazione pareva avesse avuto fine.  
Eppure..  
-Sei un tipo strano, Nagisa Kaworu.-  
Lentamente, schiusi le labbra e senza voltarmi sorrisi ancora.  
-Ho colto forse il tuo interesse?-  
-No.. In verità mi fai paura.-  
  
_*°*°*°_  
  
La lezione era iniziata da infiniti secondi ma nella mia mente non vi era più il vuoto, tutto ciò che sentivo dentro di me era la sensazione di un profumo.  
Un profumo buonissimo che riusciva a trasmettermi con la sua piacevolezza, un senso di ansia indescrivibile.  
Quella emozione fortissima che percepivo dentro di me.. da troppo tempo non l'avevo provata.  
Sapevo chi era stato l'artefice di tutto ciò: Kaworu Nagisa.  
Lui, seduto accanto a me, seduto in modo assolutamente composto e diritto con in mano la sua matita e negli occhi rossastri e quasi trasparenti una luce di totale interesse.  
Era innamorato della chimica, me ne accorsi subito dal momento in cui sembrava che niente poteva accarezzare il suo interesse se non le parole del professore.  
La maggior parte della gente lì dentro invece avrebbe voluto uccidersi piuttosto che passare un altro secondo a vedere quelle formule matematiche.  
-Nagisa.. vorresti provare a risolvere questo compito?-  
Lui sorrise, si alzò con eleganza ed il suo profumo fu talmente penetrante per un secondo che credetti che mi avrebbe soffocato.  
Volevo morire in quel momento, chiudere gli occhi e sparire nell'incoscienza di quella sensazione.  
Non fece neppure un errore: persino il professore rimase sorpreso dalla facilità con cui riuscì a finire l'esercizio.  
-E'.. è giusto..- guardò il libro poi di nuovo la lavagna.  
Lui non aspettò neppure che il professore gli dicesse altro, sedendosi di nuovo accanto a me e donandomi un sorriso.  
_Meraviglioso._  
Ci misi troppo a voltarmi e lui se ne accorse.  
Forse fu per quello che decise di avvicinare lentamente il suo viso al mio; indietreggiai spaventato.  
Non volevo alcun tipo di approccio fisico, non mi importava se si limitasse ad un semplice sfiorare delle sue labbra contro il lobo del mio orecchio.  
Ma anche in questo caso non lo fermai: aspettai come un condannato che guarda il ritratto di una perfezione che non potrà mai sfiorare il suo viso che si avvicinava pericolosamente al mio per poi sussurrarmi piano -Vorrei.. uscire con te.-  
-Co..come?-  
-Vorrei uscire con te, domani.-  
-Perchè?-  
-Sono curioso di scoprire cosa mi offre questo mondo, Shinji Ikari, e vorrei che tu fossi al mio fianco.-  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia non comprendendo il suo interesse nei miei riguardi e per un attimo credetti che mi stesse prendendo in giro.  
-Ti prego, ne sarei felice.. decidi tu dove andare.-  
Si riallontanò e per un attimo mi sentì in potere di respirare.  
E poi me ne accorsi; un rumore incessante che esplodeva nelle mie orecchie e non mi dava pace.  
Il battito del mio cuore accellerato.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Questo capitolo è una prova: purtroppo mi scuso per il ritardo ma non sto affrontando affatto un bel periodo.**  
Gli esami universitari non stanno andando come vorrei e mi sto ritrovando a pormi normali quesiti come “Dove sto andando? Che ne sto facendo della mia vita? Perché cavolo non dormo la notte???”  
Vi chiedo scusa se questa fanfic vi sta apparendo pesante, questo chap specialmente ammetto che un po' lo è.  
Il prossimo avrà qualcosa di nuovo ve lo prometto!  
A presto! :)


	4. Intensità -L'unione delle rispettive coscienze.

Quella mattina il rumore della sveglia fu meno fastidioso del solito; raggiunse le mie orecchie attraverso un suono elegante che mi fece aprire gli occhi con estrema lentezza, procurando in me il desiderio di emettere un sospiro, da troppo rinchiuso dentro la mia gabbia toracica.  
Erano le otto del mattino di quello che sembrava sarebbe stato un Sabato soleggiato; di quelle giornate che la gente comune ama definire "perfette".  
Perfette per cosa, io non lo ho mai veramente compreso.  
Perfette forse per illudersi e racchiudersi dietro l'illusione di una gioia momentanea, perché d'altronde ciò era la vita, niente più che la speranza di una gioia futura dopo che quella passata era terminata.  
Di emozioni simili a ciò che avevo comunemente chiamato "gioia" era da fin troppo tempo che non ne percepivo; infondo dietro ad un nome vi si racchiudono fin troppe sfumature per poter decidere.  
La signorina Misato era brava, a farmi sentire ogni tanto il cuore carico di emozioni sconosciute, di solito creavano dentro i miei sensi una sensazione simile all'ansia ma al contrario di ciò che provavo in mezzo alla gente comune, quella che provavo con lei è..  
Piacevole.  
Come può lo stringersi di un cuore, la sensazione di prigionia dell'anima, essere piacevole?  
A volte, spesso in verità, me lo chiedevo: volevo sapermi donare risposte migliori di quelle che mi davo.  
Ma non ne ero mai capace.  
Ecco che appunto di solito, quando riuscivo ad essere cosciente di questa mia verità, iniziavo a sentire una sensazione spiacevole conquistarmi i sensi facendomi sentire una persona pessima, incapace di vivere in questo mondo ostile capace solo di donarmi desiderio di essere ciò che non sarò mai.  
Ma quel giorno era diverso.. Quel giorno questa rivelazione della mia persona verso me stesso e me stesso solo (poichè nessuno ha mai realmente ascoltato e sentito quali siano le evoluzioni dei miei pensieri su me medesimo) non mi procurava alcuna sofferenza.  
Sapevo benissimo perché: quel giorno era il giorno in cui mi sarei alzato da questo letto, mi sarei vestito cercando con cura degli abiti che potessero in qualche modo farmi apparire più gradevole alla vista, avrei dato attenzione maggiore alla mia colazione cercando cibi che non mi facessero sembrare sfiancato dalla notte insonne e che mi rendessero più attivo nel dialogo e nelle passeggiate.  
Forse avrei curato più a lungo il mio igiene orale e poi avrei controllato con continua ansia ed indecisione il mio cellulare.  
Come non lo avevo mai fatto in tutta la mia vita..  
Perché quello era il giorno dell'appuntamento con lui, Kaworu Nagisa.  
Il giorno era stato deciso dopo ore ed ore di indecisioni da parte mia e dolcezza paziente da parte sua.  
Durante quella lezione di chimica, quando vidi i suoi occhi di un rosso trasparente così vicini ai miei, non ebbi il coraggio di rispondergli.  
Codarda come solo la mia anima era in grado di essere, mi voltai a guardare la lavagna e neppure un suono uscì dalle mie labbra rigide come due pietre, unite tra loro dal puro desiderio di temporeggiare ulteriormente di fronte a quella presenza.  
Eppure lo sentivo, il suo sguardo che, limpido come acqua, cercava di attingere alla mia fonte sporca come un infante che si trova, da solo, di fronte a ciò che sarà la prima scelta della sua vita e come è ovvio che accada, si troverà a compiere quella sbagliata.  
Perché parlare con me, uscire con me, passare tempo con me ad una persona come Kaworu Nagisa recherà solo rimpianto e dolore, o forse un buon ricordo su cui ridere sopra con gente più alla sua altezza di me.  
E in me si formerà solo il vuoto di una cieca speranza a cui, inconsapevolmente, il mio essere si sta già aggrappando.  
 _Un amico.._  
Io? Posso realmente averlo?  
Una persona con cui condividere le mie emozioni, i miei dolori, i sentimenti che da troppo tempo nutro dentro di me come una pianta nera come petrolio,incapace di liberarsi dalla sofferenza di una vita di cui giorno dopo giorno vorrei privarmi.  
Kaworu Nagisa sembrava che la vita sapesse tenerla tra le mani come se essa fosse una donna bellissima che lui e soltanto lui era stato in grado di conquistare.  
Ella lo guardava con un sorriso speciale sulle labbra invisibili ed umide di giovinezza e donava baci dolci su quel corpo bianco e sottile, perfetto e morbido come se fosse immortale.  
La bellezza che il destino gli aveva donato; il colore dei suoi occhi in totale contrasto con i capelli bianchi.  
Bianco come la purezza di un anima.  
Rosso come il sangue che macchia l'innocenza.  
Quante ragazze avevo notato mentre lo ammiravano di nascosto, quante fanciulle avranno sentito il cuore scoppiare di fronte ad un suo sorriso, quante si sono rinchiuse nelle loro stanze accarezzando ciò che resta della loro pace interiore immaginando che fosse lui a farlo?  
Kaworu Nagisa, nel suo contrasto di perfezione e peccato, respirava la liberazione futura della sua anima.  
 _Per questo non poteva essere mio amico._  
  
*******  
  
Il giorno del nostro incontro era finalmente arrivato.  
Sentivo il mio animo libero e leggero, come se stessi per comprendere la natura di qualcosa che al momento ancora mi era ignoto.  
Quella natura, quella essenza si chiamava Shinji Ikari.  
Ed era stupenda, profumava di incertezze e paure, ma anche di desiderio di scoperta.  
Perché il dolore di Shinji io riuscivo a comprenderlo ed allo stesso tempo una parte di me non voleva in alcun modo esserne imprigionato.  
Temevo Shinji Ikari.  
Amavo Shinji Ikari.  
Come un Angelo può amare un Uomo destinato a possedere ciò che lui non avrà mai: la libertà di poter provare dolore per un indecisione dello spirito.  
Oh, Shinji perché non comprendevi?  
La tua vita era limitata, la tua bellezza sparirà e con essa la solidità delle tue ossa, la robustezza dei tuoi muscoli e la lucentezza della tua pelle.  
Ed era questa folle consapevolezza a muovere voi Lilims, portandovi a non sprecare un solo istante di ciò che voi percepite come “tempo”.  
Cosa è il “tempo” Shinji? Io non lo percepivo mai quando non avevo forma umana e quando invero la possiedevo, mi sembrava niente più che un trascorrere di attimi senza significato per me.  
Compiere il mio dovere non mi donava alcuna soddisfazione, nè pace interiore.  
Mi sentivo vuoto, come può essere vuoto un corpo senz'anima.  
Cosa avresti provato miei riguardi se avessi saputo questo di me? Odio, vergogna, ribrezzo?  
Dunque era questo il motivo per il quale non potevi essere mio amico.  
Forse avevi compreso prima di me una crudele verità che io ancora non ero riuscito a scorgere.  
D'improvviso, ebbi il desiderio di incontrarti per scusarmi con te di ciò.  
Avrei potuto parlarti presto, poter godere insieme del piacere di esserci solo noi e nessun altro ad interromperci: nessun compagno invadente, nessuna pretesa da qualche ragazza verso la mia figura, solo io e te.  
Aspettami Shinji, ti stavo venendo incontro, stavo quasi correndo verso di te.  
Se tu avrai desiderio di attendermi, mi troverai lì, davanti al cinema dove ci siamo dati appuntamento, vestito come un Lilims e con l'incertezza ed il batticuore di un Lilims.  
Non so come sia possibile, ma erano queste le emozioni che solo tu riuscivia provocarmi, e come un bambino che per la prima volta compiva i suoi primi passi, mi sentivo felice e terrorizzato allo stesso momento.  
Un emozione forte mi attanagliava i sensi e non comprendevo che cosa fosse; avrei voluto dargli un nome: forse era egoismo.  
Perché non correvi anche tu Shinji verso di me? Ti prego, ti sto attendendo.  
E l'attesa era dolore, non lo avrei mai detto.  
Eccolo, il tempo.  
Ora sapevo che forma avesse.  
  
*******  
  
Quando lo vidi infondo alla via sentì una sensazione così simile al malessere da avere desiderio di scappare via: il suo sguardo era rivolto verso la fine della strada contraria a quella da cui stavo arrivando io, dunque per me era possibile scorgere solo i suoi bellissimi capelli, bianchi come la purezza dei suoi gesti verso tutto ciò che gli era intorno.  
Persone, donne, bambini.. chiunque si voltava per ammirare la sua figura che sembrava non rendersi neppure conto di quanto fosse totalmente inadeguata a questo mondo, così schifoso da poterci vomitare sopra.  
Mi disgustava vivere, ma ancor di più mi spaventava la consapevolezza che da qualche parte del mio cervello ci fosse l'abozzo di un pensiero che pian piano si stava costruendo senza che io potessi in alcun modo fermarlo.  
Si racchiudeva in una domanda che mi spaventava a morte ed al contempo scatenava in me emozioni che non ero in grado di reprimere.  
<< Perchè odio la vita? >>  
Ho sempre creduto fin da quando il mondo ha deciso di sputarmi su tutto ciò che non è più idea ma corpo, di essere sbagliato.  
Ed ho sempre pensato che fosse giusto che io mi sentissi così, perché tra i sorrisi della gente scorgevo menzogna ed ipocrisia e nella durezza del volto di mio padre comprendevo che non avrei mai potuto essere realmente amato.  
Se non prova amore per te chi ti ha fatto nascere, chi altro mai potrebbe?  
<< Ikari!>> il suono beato della sua voce mi risvegliò dal solito torpore in cui sono solito cadere con una tale irruenza da lasciarmi senza fiato.  
Nessuno mai era riuscito a riportarmi al mondo con una tale forza ed energia.  
O forse ero io, che volevo che fosse la sua anima a risvegliarmi?  
Non comprendevo ancora perchè il mio spirito sentisse così tanto il desiderio, dentro di sè, di legarsi a quello di Kaworu Nagisa.  
Mentre il mio passo si faceva più svelto senza che me ne accorgessi – solo alla fine della strada mi resi conto che si, stavo correndo verso di lui – mi chiesi se forse in quel ragazzo vi dimorasse un potere invisibile agli uomini.  
Quel quesito prese la mia mente e fui incapace di lasciarlo andare.  
Per quanto cercassi di strappare via la mia carne dalle sue mani avide, mi era impossibile.  
Chi era, il ragazzo di fronte a me?  
  
*******  
  
<< Mi.. Mi dispiace.. ti ho fatto attendere molto? >>  
Avevi il respiro affannato, Shiji Ikari, per me.  
Un sorriso dolce, senza che neppure me ne accorgessi, spuntò sulle mie labbra nel vedere quella preoccupazione nei tuoi occhi.  
Avevo già pensato molte volte a quanto fosse bello il colore delle tue iridi, e d'improvviso ebbi il desiderio di dirtelo ma mi bloccai.  
Perdonami, ancora non sono in grado di comprendere quando sia giusto dire una cosa e quando no.  
Ogni pensiero era armonia che si collegava allo spartito di un tempo per me appena tracciato.  
Richiusi le labbra e mi limitai a sorriderti ancora, con una sfumatura non più di dolcezza ma di allegria.  
<< Non temere Ikari, sono appena arrivato. >> Non era vero, mi ritrovai a mentire e so che “Colui che è” non sarebbe stato d'accordo di questo, seppur in piccolissima parte.  
Già, “Colui che è” non si era ancora presentato a me da quando ero sceso sulla terra, nè stava cercando in alcun modo di comunicarmi qualcosa come aveva sempre fatto.  
Che si fidasse così tanto della mia persona, stavolta, da volermi dare campo libero?  
No, era probabile che Lui, quanto me, fosse perplesso da queste improvvise sensazioni che stavano dimorando il mio animo e come uno spettatore oramai curioso, si stesse limitando ad osservare attento ogni nostro gesto.  
O forse, ancora una volta, si era distratto ed aveva perso di vista gli obiettivi che si era lui stesso imposto.  
Molte volte Gli succede.  
Temo che non lo faccia apposta: Egli in realtà racchiude dentro di sè tutto ciò che ha voluto donare ai Lilims, solo centuplicato perché molti più sono i suoi pensieri, avendoli lui creati.  
Sembra quasi masochistico il suo modo di ergersi su tutte le sue creazioni, a volte mi trovo a chiedermi se Lui lo sappia.  
Se ci sia mai arrivato o se la sua mente, che ha creato il vero e solo concetto di “Mente”, non riesca neppure a comprendere una cosa così elementare per chi lo scorge da fuori.  
E' dunque per questo che ami i Lilims?  
Dev' esser bello sentirsi meno soli.  
O forse, mi ritrovai a pensare, mi hai mandato ad aiutare questo ragazzo perchè lo sentivi così vicino a te, siccome si poneva quesiti che nessun Lilims si poneva?  
Ti sentivi in colpa? Gli avevi donato il dubbio dell'esistenza tu stesso di proposito o ti è capitato a causa di una tua distrazione?  
Volevi sentirti meno solo? Se si, dimmelo un giorno ti prego.  
Perché mi sentivo solo anche io a volte, e sarebbe stato bello sapere che non ero pazzo se cercavo in quel ragazzo che fino a qualche giorno prima trovavo insulso – perché ancora non vi era in me stata la possibilità di incontrarlo dal vivo, lo ammetto - , la compagnia di un sorriso, il calore di una pelle, l'indecisione di una scelta.  
<< Meno.. meno male.. temevo che tu.. volessi andartene via.>>  
<< Oh no, perchè avrei dovuto? Infondo, sono io che ti chiesto di uscire insieme ricordi? >>  
Lo vidi arrossire ed abbassare lo sguardo ed ebbi desiderio di prendere la sua mano per entrare insieme.  
<< Andiamo Ikari, il film comincerà tra poco. >>  
Voltai lo sguardo verso l'entrata, ma sentì la sua mano diventare d'improvviso caldissima, e compresi di averlo messo in imbarazzo.  
Ciò nonostante non fermai i miei passi, ed una sensazione simile alla gioia invase i miei sensi.  
Ancora una volta, non sapevo dare il nome ad un emozione.  
Sei tu che provochi in me tutto ciò, Shiji Ikari.  
  
*******  
  
Le luci del cinema erano soffuse ed una luce morbida era padrona all'interno di quella stanza.  
Ci sedemmo entrambi, vicini così tanto l'uno all'altro.  
Le nostre mani ancora unite, e sembrava che nessuno dei due avesse desiderio di allontanarle.  
In verità, io avevo voglia di stringere la sua ancora più forte.  
Era così meravigliosamente fresca, sembrava che la sua pelle fosse fatta di porcellana.  
La sfiorai piano, senza accorgemente, con l'indice e lui si voltò per sorridermi e compresi che aveva capito che il mio gesto era stato intenzionale.  
Mi vergognai, ebbi voglia di alzarmi ed uscire ma le mie gambe non avevano forza alcuna e mi costrinsero a rimanere immobile a fissare il suo volto.  
Può un viso diventare più bello di attimo in attimo?  
Mi sembrava quasi che quello di Kaworu Nagisa potesse.  
Illuminato da una luce che solo lui riusciva ad emettere e che attirava le attenzioni di tutti coloro che ci erano intorno.  
Una sensazione di puro fastidio avvolse i miei sensi e mi ritrovai a pensare con rabbia.  
 _Non guardatelo._  
Mi stupì.  
 _Non fissatelo._  
Mi spaventai.  
 _Lui è mio._  
<< Ah! >>  
<< Cosa c'è, Ikari?>> la stretta della sua mano si fece più forte sulla mia ed ancora una volta il mio desiderio di non provocargli ulteriore fastidio vinse sulle mie lucubrazioni mentali.  
<< Mi.. mi dispiace, ero distratto, pensavo ad una cosa.>>  
<< Ti sentiresti meglio se me ne parlassi?>>  
<< No, cioè Si! Però.. non lo so.>>  
<< Non pretendo che tu abbia desiderio di confidarti con me adesso,in questo luogo ed in questo momento, non devi temere di questo Ikari.>>  
<< Ma io.. >>  
<< Possiediamo un potere meraviglioso, lo sai? >>  
<< Ah si? >>  
<< Si, il desiderio di poter compiere azioni quando ne sentiamo il desiderio..>>  
Lo guardai, non comprendendo cosa mi stesse realmente dicendo.  
<< La scelta Ikari, la scelta!>> e lo disse come se anche lui, per la prima volta, ci fosse arrivato.  
Le luci si spensero in quell'istante e si voltò, dopo avermi donato un ultimo sorriso, per guardare l'enorme schermo.  
Anche io lo feci, a malincuore, perché volevo continuare a fissare il suo volto stupendo.  
Il film iniziò e la trama era intensa, molto più di quanto immaginassi.  
Aveva scelto Nagisa il film e mi stupì di trovarlo piacevole, da troppo tempo non avevo guardato la televisione.  
Da troppo tempo non avevo letto.  
Da troppo tempo non ero riuscito a provare reale interesse per qualcosa.  
Le nostre mani erano ancora intecciate e non avevo alcuna voglia di liberarle; sembravano così unite da essere una cosa sola.  
Proprio mentre stavo pensando ciò, avvenne una cosa nel film che scatenò in me imbarazzo.  
I due protagonisti della storia, donna e uomo, si guardarono intensamente e poi unirono le loro labbra in un bacio.  
Lui iniziò a slacciare la sua veste, privarla dell'abito che scivolò ai suoi piedi senza smettere di accarezzare con le labbra ogni lembo di pelle che veniva scoperto.  
Le mani afferrarono con forza i suoi seni e lei gemette inarcandosi sotto quelle attenzioni e quelle premure, completamente nuda ora, perché privata anche dell'intimo.  
Sapevo cosa stava per accadere e sperai con tutto il cuore che la scena si interrompesse il prima possibile ma il mio desiderio non fu esaudito, perché il regista doveva aver pensato bene di dedicare un sacco di tempo a quella scena d'amore.  
Sentì le mie guance diventar ancor più rosse, non tanto per ciò che stavo vedendo ma perché la stavo vedendo con Nagisa.  
Mi sentì come se lo stessi obbligando a guardare qualcosa di osceno, così lontano dalla sua figura carica di luce, e senza pensarci troppo mossi il mio sguardo verso di lui, curioso di scoprire se anche in lui vi era imbarazzo.  
Un brivido attraverso i miei sensi quando mi resi conto che non era così: Nagisa guardava la scena con interesse incredibile, totalmente composto su quella fastidiosissima sedia di un cinema da quattro soldi, con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi quasi umidi di emozioni; sembrava che stesse osservando un qualcosa di meraviglioso e nuovo allo stesso tempo.  
Come potesse Nagisa Kaworu donare purezza ad una scena così carica di peccato, io non sapevo in quel momento spiegarmelo.  
E mentre la scena diventava più profonda e carica di eros, io mi limitai ad osservare le sue reazioni così incredibilmente belle, perché prive di malizia.  
D'improvviso lo vidi sorridere, dolce, verso quello schermo e la sua mano si strinse di più alla mia.  
Io risposi immediatamente, perché avevo desiderio di farlo.  
 _Desiderio._  
Che cosa insolita che fossi io a provarlo. Che cosa insolita che fosse la vicinanza di Nagisa Kaworu a darmi queste emozioni così in contrasto con il mio carattere e la mia natura.  
 _Il potere della scelta._  
Perché avevi scelto me, Nagisa?  
  
*******  
  
 _Desiderio._  
Che cosa insolita che fossi io a provarlo. Che cosa insolita che fossi la vicinanza di Ikari Shinji a darmi questo emozioni così in contrasto con il mio carattere e la mia natura.  
 _Il potere della scelta._  
Perché non ho potuto sceglierti, Ikari?  
Perché infondo io non ti ho scelto, il mio è stato un ordine a cui non potuto dir di no.  
Ma se avessi potuto, avrei voluto sceglierti.  
Perché era meravigliosa la sensazione della tua mano stretta alla mia, ed era meraviglioso scoprire come i Lilims si amassero.  
Non lo avevo mai visto, sapevo ma non mi ero mai preoccupato di scoprire, di guardare, di sentire veramente.  
La tua vicinanza invece, Ikari, mi faceva diventare spavaldo, coraggioso.  
Era bellissimo, era stupendo ciò che vedevo.  
Perché la nascita avviene con quei movimenti, con quell'unione di corpo e spirito, ed ecco che sei nato tu Shinji, ed ecco che sono nati i presenti di questa sala, coloro che sono fuori, coloro che soffrono, amano, e non conoscono della nostra esistenza.  
Della tua come ragazzo e della mia come angelo.  
Strinsi più forte la tua mano e fui felice nel sentire anche la tua diventare più solida contro la mia.  
Mi voltai a guardarti e ti sorrisi e tu, imbarazzato come nessun altro in quella sala, abbassasti lo sguardo senza avere il coraggio di guardare lo schermo.  
La scena era romantica seppur niente venisse celato.  
Non si sentivano gemiti, ma solo musica.  
Si dava potere alla vista, si trasmettevano emozioni contrastanti all'interno della sala.  
Nulla era sbagliato, tutto era accettato.  
<< Non devi sentirti in imbarazzo, Ikari. >> mi ritrovai a sussurrargli a pochi centimetri dalle labbra, sorridendo leggermente.  
Rimase a guardarmi, come se non riuscisse a comprendere qualcosa.  
<< L'unione dei Lilims è qualcosa che genera la vita, non vi è nulla di sbagliato.>>  
I suoi occhi brillarono leggrmente, come carichi di una nuova consapevolezza e poi tornarono a fissare lo schermo.  
In quell'istante compresi che aveva catturato il mio pensiero, e lo aveva fatto suo.  
Ti sto guidando Shinji Ikari, finalmente riesco a vedere le tue orme sulla sabbia.  
Stiamo percorrendo un cammino insieme.  
Alla fine del film, non ci siamo detti nulla per diversi minuti; solo le nostre mani erano unite e godetti di quegli istanti come se fossero il bene più prezioso a cui potevo anelare.  
Quando fa soffire il passare del tempo, ora ne ho certezza.  
Non voglio lasciare la tua mano.  
Shinji, mi è sembrato per un attimo di comprendere il tuo dolore.


End file.
